


Mario and Luigi: Freljord Frenzy

by iii23



Category: League of Legends, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iii23/pseuds/iii23
Summary: After the events of Paper Jam, Bowser hatches his next scheme for world dominance immediately. Warping across dimensions, the Koopa Troop establishes an elaborate fortress far below the frozen lands of the Freljord in hopes of taking it over from right under their noses. With the help of the Koopa Troop's paper counterparts and a few unexpected allies, Bowser's strengh rises to levels Freljord has never seen. Mario and Luigi have to team up with Ashe and her tribe to put the Koopas down for good, but when Freljord collides with its paper version, things get...complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

Far below the frigid lands of the Freljord, even deeper than the vaults of the Watchers or Ornn's forge, layed a titanic cavern system. The ceiling of the cavern were disguised by the smog emitted from all the factories and machinery. At the center of the cavern of was a gargantuan brick castle on a raft like structure in a sea of magma, comparable to a small mountain. At the top of each tower layed artillery that shot cannonballs larger than the average human, each with the flag with the emblem of a turtle like creature.

Only one being would live in such conditions: Bowser Koopa, the Koopa King.

The Mushroom Kingdom had been fooled by his fake death. When the Marios defeated him and his paper counterpart at the top of his castle, his son, Bowser Jr, saved him from certain doom with his Koopa Clown Car. While the Bros focused on the Paper Koopa Troopa, the original Koopa Troop regrouped at Bowser Castle after the Marios left. 

Browser ordered his castle to be landed at its original site, a molten, hellish land dotted with volcanoes and factories constantly producing vehicles and weapons called Dark Land. From there, he declared that the Koopa Troop would no longer harass Princess Peach. Instead they would attack a new location Kamek discovered with his Crystal ball, the Freljord, a brutal, unforgiving land locked in civil war.

However, Bowser Jr had a new future in store for the lands. Instead of unification or conquest, he wanted the entire place to become a theme park. Bowser, not wanted to disappoint his son, modified his original plans from simply jumping in and capturing the first princess in sight. The Koopas would need a base of operations in the Freljord first, but they needed a way to conceal it from attackers.

Kamek came up with the perfect solution, he would gather the mightest Magikoopas in Dark Land to warp a portion of Bowser's Kingdom underneath the Freljord. Meanwhile, the Koopalings would head to Peach's Castle to steal the storybook holding the Paper Koopa Troop and warp to Dark Land once it joins with Freljord.

As the Magikoopas prepared the spell, Bowser laughed to himself. He had finally outwitted the Marios and could net himself some pretty princesses or whoever ruled the Freljord. However, as always, nothing goes to plan.

* * *

In his throne, the Koopa King was greedily eating meat. It was his favorite thing in the world, next to capturing princesses. Dry Bones, Shy Guys, and other Dark Landers walked into his throne room to drop off the meat at his room.

"Keep it coming guys! This meat is the stuff!" He exclaimed as he burped loudly. But then he saw the next batch of minons had no food with them.

"Uh, your ugliness, we are running low on meat..." A Goomba said meekly.

Bowser roared, covering the entire throne room in fire. "Then get some more!"

The minons all ran out of the room, screaming in fear. A Fire Snake still remained.

"Bowser, we can't raise cattle in this base, and the Magikoopas are too exhasted. Giving all the remaining meat would be suicide!"

"Well, we'll just have to raid the lands above, you idiot! Our exhaust pipes lead directly into this 'Freljord'!" He yelled.

"But Bowser, we don't know the terrain, and it looks very cold..."

"But we have something those borderline cavepeople don't have: air support. We could just fly above the snow, or use snowmobiles or I could give my friend from that ruined kingdom a call."

The Fire Snake shivered at Bowser's last few words.

"Fine!" Bowser said, annoyed by his minon. "Go rally the Koopa Troop and make sure there is a good amount of snow gear! I'll be out in a second."

The snake bowed in front of the Koopa King, then bounded away.

"Ah... I love it when things go my way..." Bowser said as he begun to fall asleep...

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario were returning to Peach's Castle after one crazy, crazy day on top of Papercrafts. Paper Mario cleaned up a few paper goombas at the outskirts of Peach's Castle with a magical storybook, summoning a vortex in all the colors of the rainbow to suck the goombas into the book. The flat plumber closed the book and gave his 3D friends a thumbs up.

 

The world of Paper Mario didn't enter the 3D mushroom kingdom with grace. Luigi, Mario's lankier, cowardly brother, was checking up an attic in Peach's Castle earlier. When a Scaredy Rat seemly materialized out of thin air, the plumber crashed into a bookcase, knocking down a large storybook.

 

However, this was no ordinary storybook. This book held a papery version of the world the Mario Bros grown to love, and Luigi just opened it up. Paper versions of familar Mushroom Kingdom deizens rained all about the world, and it would be enough trouble rounding up all the flabbergasted Toads.

 

Sadly, the Paper equivalent to the Koopa Troop was inside, and was just as devoted to the capture of the princess as the original Bowser. The two groups quickly teamed up and captured both Peaches, forcing both Marios and Luigi, whose paper counterpart was too busy lounging about to music, on another quest.

 

Things spiraled out of control after the Bros knocked out both Bowser Jrs. The two Bowsers established an airborne castle as a result and nearly destroyed Peach Castle. The Koopalings built a base at the top of Mount Brr to bombard the continent with badniks to cause mayhem. The Bowsers even fused together to attempt to squish the Mario Bros for good.

But they still came out on top.

Paper Bowser was returned to his book, and Bowser's whereabouts were unknown, but the Bros assumed he would not cause much trouble for awhile. The Marios then went about the kingdom returning the rest of the Paper Koopa Troop to its world. At sundown, they had completed the tedious job and returned back to Peach Castle to return Paper Mario and the Toads back to their world.

 

There was a very ugly surprise in tow, unfortunately.

 

When the Marios returned to the entrance of Peach Castle, the pungent smell of ash stung their noses. All the grass, flowers, hedges, and flora surrounding the Castle had been incinerated into ash. The moat that had used to hold an Olympic swimming pool's worth of water had been drained completely. The castle had the worse amount of damage; entire towers had been blown off by cannonballs, the walls where barely standing, and the castle 's stained glass window of Peach had been shattered.

The Bros weren't suprised by the former, as it was the result of an attack earlier in the day from Bowser's Neo Castle. But the burnt plants caught alarmed them. Not only was the disaster many coins of property damage ontop of the castle, but the attack seemly came before the gang returned to the castle after they defeated both Bowsers. Paper Bowser was long gone in the storybook, so that ment one thing that sent fear shivering through the plumbers' mustaches.

 

Bowser was active once more.

"Mario! Luigi!" A shrill voice shouted from the entrance of the castle.

 

The Bros dismounted off the Papercrafts, jumping off the battle machines directly to Peach in a single bound.

 

"What happened here, princess?" Mario asked. "Your garden looks worse than pasta cooked by Luigi!"

After Luigi gave his brother a deathly glare, Peach explained the whole story.

 

"After we returned the Paper Toads home and you three went out to capture more of Paper Bowser's minons, the Koopalings surprised us with an assault from their Koopa Clown Cars. They demanded the book, but I remained quiet. The troublemakers then incinerated my poor, poor garden and flew away laughing!"

 

"Whoa, that's vicious, even for the Koopalings!" Luigi exclaimed. "Guess knocking Koopa off his castle really threw 'em for a loop!"

 

A chucking voice was heard behind the trio. The Marios and Luigi turned around just in time to see a Bullet Bill flying straight towards them. The Bros and Peach managed to jump out off the way before the rocket barreled into the gates, blowing them clear off their hinges.

 

The Bros saw a pink Koopa ontop off what remained of the smoldering Papercrafts, holding a black cannon with a skull. Some of the Toads carrying the battle machines had evacuated beforehand, but a few were running around aimlessly, flailing their arms.

 

"Roy Koopa!" Mario yelled at the Koopaling. "What business do you have pestering Peach Castle?"

 

"All the reason to, Red 'Stache." Roy responded. "I knew that princess was hiding something, so struck around to see if she would say anything important. And guess what? You glorified plumbers had the book all along while we had to act like a bunch of arsonists."

 

"Don't justify yourself, Roy!" Peach yelled. "I'm sure that book you want is all apart of another scheme of that dastardly Koopa!"

 

"Well, you got that part right, but ain't saying more! The boss really wants his plan to succeed, and if we fail him, we're screwed! Nighty night, clever princess!"

 

The Koopaling aimed his cannon at Princess Peach and the trio, ready to blow them apart. But the book in Paper Mario's hands started rumbling wildly, as if it had an earthquake. The book slipped from his papery hands and landed right on the scorched ground.

 

"Score!" Roy lowered his Bullet Bill cannon. "Guess I won't have to K'O you jokers afterall."

 

As he reached for the book, it opened up and out came a giant icy arrow that strangely looked like cardboard. Roy managed to quickly evade the icicle by withdrawing into his shell and spinning away, but he was not ready for what came next.

A 2D princess came flying out the storybook, and it was definitely not Paper Peach. This princess had long hair as white as snow, and unnaturally blue eyes. She wore a small, hooded dress and boots that had a style completely alien to the Mushroom Kingdom, dark blue with golden marks that somewhat reassembled wings. In her arms was a crystal bow almost as long as her body that emitted visible frost, even though it had been a cool day in the kingdom.

 

The princess barreled towards the confused Koopaling, crashing into each other.

"Gah! Those eskimos from that wasteland have paper counterparts?" Roy groaned. "The boss will not like this..."

 

The papery being then pushed herself away from the Koopaling swiftly. She drew back her bow and a giant cardboard, but clearly sharp arrow materialized on the string.

 

"Someone similar to has been the cause of the lose of Avarosan lifes, reptile." She said coldly.

 

"Huh? I don't know what you're..."

 

"Of course you wouldn't know. Judging from the destruction around here, I believe you are just as dangerous as those... 'Koopalings' from the Runeterra I know. We Avarosans like to avoid conflict as much as possible, so I suggest you retreat back to where ever you came from. Never mistake our mercy as a weakness."

 

Roy really wanted to capture this figure and turn her in to the Koopa Troop. She was clearly an attractive princess, and he knew how much Bowser loves princesses. But this princess was armed with a very deadly bow that could freeze him in an instant.

 

"Whatever, I'm out of this joint!" Roy dashed to his clown car and mounted it. "You haven't seen the last of the Koopalings, Marios and our mystery guest!" He yelled as he flew off into the distance.

 

Once the Koopaling was out off sight, the princess sighed and removed her arrow.

"Paper Mario, do you know this gal?" Luigi asked.

 

The flat plumber just shaked his head in response. Princess Peach then approached the mysterious archer to greet her.

 

"I'm Princess Peach, the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom." She said. "You don't look like someone from the Mushroom Kingdom in that book you just came out of."

 

"Never heard of the Mushroom Kingdom. Is it an undiscovered island of Runeterra?" She responded.

 

"The only islands around here are the Twinsy Tropics, miss. Who are you, anyway?"

 

"I am Queen Ashe, the warmother of the Avorsan tribe in the Freljord. Me and my fellow Avorsans came under attack by hundreds of the creatures that fell out of strange portals. Ghosts, brown mushrooms, turtles that stood upright, and other craziness."

 

A sense of guilt swept over the Mario Trio. Had the minons they had been collecting been dumped on an innocent tribe of humans? They decided to remain quiet to not draw the wraith of Ashe.

 

"Suddenly, even more of those turtles arrived on propeller machines, with even more monsters coming. The largest one, red hair and a dark green shell, demanded that I marry him. Like that was going to go down well with my bloodsworn husband, Trydanmere. He has quite the temper." She said jokingly.

 

"I then made a great decision. I would have my husband hurl me into one of the portals to see who was behind the chaos. My tribe has a very powerful military, so didn't need to worry about them. Avorsa will watch carefully over my people."

 

"We know the culprits, Queen Ashe." Mario responded. "That slimly green reptile was King Bowser, a fiend who has been harassing us today. He teamed up with the Bowser in our to bring those minons to our world to cause chaos in our poor Kingdom, then drop them in your Freljord."

 

Mario knew it was a safe bet blaming Bowser, since they didn't want to anger their knew guest. Becides, Koopa was always up the crazy schemes like such. And Paper Ashe's report gave them a lead on what the original Bowser was planning.

 

"So, the Bowser of this world was behind the attacks? My bow would like to have a word with him then." She said with a smirk. "Know anything about his whereabouts?"

 

"That Koopaling you scared off flew in the direction of Twinsy Tropics, a small chain of islands inhabited by my citizens. Bowser must be plotting something there! Again." Peach groaned.

 

"We can use a warp pipe to get there in a flash!" Mario said, pointing to a large, green tube of metal sticking out of the ground. "Let's teach that Koopa a lesson he will never forget!"

 

The trio then begun to dash to the giant pipe. However, Paper Ashe was skeptical about the warp pipe.

 

"Eh, what is that thing?" She questioned.

 

"It's basically a tunnel, but vertical." Mario responded. "You want to kick some Koopa or what, Queen?"

 

Paper Ashe gave the plumbers a determined look. "I will be a great asset to your team, heroes! My arrows always strike true and freeze foes solid!" Paper Ashe then jumped on the pipe with the rest of the Bros.

 

"For the Frel... AHHHH!" She yelped as the pipe dropped the quartet of heroes into the Twinsy Tropics.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Right outside of Bowser's Castle was a large attack force of minons ready to raid the frozen lands above. Koopa Troop stables were present, such as Goombas, Shy Guys, and Koopa Troopas. More specialized troops, such as Hammer Bros and Albatosses (Hawk-like birds who typically acted as aerial bombers), were also at the rally point, waiting diligently for their king.

 

The minons had all sorts of snow with them, despite the heat around them. Snowmobiles were mounted by Ice Snifits, while every other minon who couldn't fly or levitate used skis or snowboards. Everyone had parkas, scarfs, and other appropriate clothing, of course.

The minons had rallied at the entrance to Bowser's Castle from the report of a Fire Snake. The minon alerted part of the Koopa Troop that Bowser wanted to attack the surface world and wanted an army at his doorstep. His loyal minons did just that; hundreds of minons arrived at the castle, awaiting orders.

Some of the minons of the Koopa Troop aren't very dangerous or competent, such as the lowly Goomba. But, they make up for it with their sheer dedication to the cause of the Koopa King, almost never backing away from fights, throwing themselves at foes more powerful then themselves, they just didn't care. All they desire is an endless amount victories for their king, no matter how much idiocy costs them.

 

The Koopa King himself made his grand entrance. He smashed through his own doors, and breathed a long column of fire in the sky. His minons were in an uproar.

 

"Yes! That's music to my ears, my no-goodniks!" He exclaimed grandly. "Are you ready to show those vikings above the might of the Koopa Troop?"

 

"YES LORD BOWSER!!! YES LORD BOWSER!!!" They shouted in unison.

The Koopa King smiled with satisfaction, then jumped onto the steel bridge where his army stood.

 

"Kamek! Give me a report!" He demanded.

 

The titular Magikoopa teleported to the scene in front of Bowser. "Master Bowser, all minons are acounted for and euipped. The Koopalings are still making the trio back to our hideout from the Twinsy Tropics. They said they failed to retrieve the book."

 

"Curses! Those Marios must've gotten in the way again!" Browser stomped his foot in rage, the sound echoing across the bridge. "Let's just go without them. We have enough troops to squish those silly cavepeople. Jr can come if he pleases."

 

"Wow! Thanks dad!" The Koopa in question exclaimed.

 

Bowser Jr came speeding up the bridge in his Clown Car, in kart form, knocking away a few unlucky minons. The young king did a few wheelies before he came to a stop.

 

"I can't wait to have a whole amusement park to myself, just as you promised!" He praised his father. "No stupid sharing, right?"

 

"Uh, uh... Of course!" He replied nervously. Browser really didn't want a theme park on the frozen lands. He desired a high-tech city where he can plan more schemes to take over the Freljord, not a silly park. Becides, it would also make for a great racetrack.

 

"Foward march!" Bowser commanded. "We've wasted enough time already!"

 

The minons gave Bowser a salute, then begun marching (or flying, but the airborne minons didn't question anything) down the metallic bridge. Browser Jr and Kamek followed suit from their Clown Car and broom respectively, while Bowser simply walked, overwhelmed with glee.

 

"Time to see if those cavemen can stand up to an evil villain like me" He said to himself.

***

Browser Road was the name of the large, metallic bridge that spanned from the gates of Bowser Castle to the "shoreline" of the lava lake, almost like the Howling Abssy's volcanic counterpart. It served as a way of connecting the fortress to the rest of caverns, but nothing more. It was sparsely decorated, with only a pattern of hexagons on the metal to symbolize every Koopa Troopa's pride; the shell. Bowser thought everything decoration wise to go to his castle, and his minons being disturbing loyal, abided to this. The end result was a bridge that looked more lifeless than the Dry Bones that wandered throughout Bowser's Kingdom.

 

After a long, silent trek across the bridge, the army reached the end of a bridge. The minons were ordered by Bowser to stop, letting Kamek call down their mean of transportation. Kamek shot his iconic geometry based magic up into the murky skies, causing a giant warp pipe to slink down to the army.

 

The pipe had been responsible for pumping the pollution from the factories of Dark Land into the Freljord. Browser really didn't care about the state of the frozen lands much. His minions (Well, most of them...) were immune to the smog, so he thought it was wise to pump it up into the Freljord. Even the Koopa King wasn't a big fan of smog. It tended irritate his throat, which would be more than a minor hindrance to his fire breath. The Koopa King's less fortunate minions praised him for his apparent act if kindless, so Bowser just rolled with it.

 

Kamek threw another smell at the giant pipe, causing a vortex to materialize. The minions, along with both Bowsers and Kamek, were unceremoniously sucked up the pipe into the Freljord.

 

Little did they know, the Koopa Troops poor manufacturing practices had attracted the attention of one of the most dangerous tribes of the Freljord.

***

A small warband of men in full suits of armor and armed with spears, despite the cold, watched a strange tube of metal on a hill pump black clouds in the air. The clouds climbed high in the sky, causing black snow to fall instead of typical Frelyordian snow. The men, although doubting themselves, swore they could feel acid raining from above from time, melting holes into their armor.

 

Of course, their short haired and short tempered general didn't care about the odd pipe or acid raining on herself. She wore a horned helm typical of the more barbaric tribes of the Freljord and a breastplate that had fur on the inside for some warmth. The helmet's remaining horn was made of an eye pleasing "True Ice", and her breastplate had a crystal of the ice in the center. Metallic boots and gauntlets decorated in the magical covered her arms, and in one was her trusty flail that would freeze anyone who wasn't an Iceborn as herself.

She was mounted on her trusty boar, Bristle, who quietly growled at the mysterious pipe. Calling Bristle a pig was a terrible understatement. (Which could result in impalement if he's feeling cranky) He was as big as an adult bear, and had thick white fur that acted as natural armor. Bristle had some armor, in the form of two metallic plates that were more for fastening the saddle his rider used.

 

Of course, this Iceborn General was Sejuani, also the warmonger of the Winter's Claw tribe. She had been on a regular patrol with a few of her trusted tribemates during the day when she saw black snow falling. Her men pointed and screamed at a pipe like object spewing out black clouds in the sky, darkening the sky.

 

She quickly silenced her troops to think about the words one of her allies, Volibear, said. When he first joined Winter's Claw, the ursine said that darkness would cover the Freljord one day. She knew it had to be Lissandra, a warmother who typical stared into the Howling Abyss for days on end. Sejuani knew Ashe was too much of a pacifist to pull any kind crap on the Freljord, so the Ice Witch would be behind the prophesied apocalypse. Becides, she just wanted an excuse to raid the Frostguard's most sacred place, since Lissandra was even more a pacifist then Ashe, never once annoying the Winter's Claw.

 

Until she robbed the Ice Witch herself.

 

Long story short, they were not happy.

 

Now, she came across a pipe darkening the land of the Freljord, which wasn't too far away from the Howling Abyss. This had to be another scheme of the Ice Witch, and any plot of Lissandra could be used as an excuse to knock some heads together and freeze men whole. So, she stood guard at the pipe, waiting to see if any Frostguard soldiers would come by. She delt with them plenty of times, so even without the help of reinforcements, ursine warriors, or Olaf, she would trample them all.

 

Well, Sejuani was in for s big surprise.

 

The pipe stopped spewing clouds. Suddenly, hundreds of assorted creatures came flying out of the pipe. Masked figures, ghosts, and wind-up toys and other creatures came flying out the pipe. They all crash down unorganized and groaning, but three stick the landing. Two large turtles, one as big as Volibear, hanged on to a propelled vehicle manned by a smaller turtle that looked like a younger version of the first. The other figure was considerably smaller than the others, and wore tinted glasses and flew on a broom like a witch.

 

"Heh, totally stuck the landing, eh dad?" The younger turtle said sarcastically

 

"No time for jokes, Jr. We gotta conquer those cavemen over there!" He responded, dropping himself from the vehicle.

 

"POSITIONS, LACKEYS!" He yelled, causing the creatures to immediately stop writhing and moaning. "Goomba, Koopas, and Mechakoopas front! Snifits and Hammer Bros, middle! Boos, Para minions, Albatosses, back!"

 

The soldiers quickly allied themselves in the positions mentioned by the giant turtle. Sejuani couldn't help but smile. These strangers, while pretty goofy looking, clearly had the same ideals as her, survival first, everything else last. She even thought about asking the army to join her cause for the Freljord.

 

But the Winter's Claw would not accept them. They were the polluters, not Lissandra. And while it was not very obvious, Sejuani did care about the general state of the Freljord, and anybody trying to fulfill that dreaded prophecy must be slain.

 

"LANCERS! FORMATION!" She barked at her warband.

 

Her men then formed a line in front of the general, screaming "Winter's Claw!" before charging for the strangers. The men, however, were bombed by hundreds of hawklike birds that dropped bombs with wind-up keys. They were still deadly, as most of Sejuani's troopers were sadly blown to pits. The troops refused to stop, but sufffered more. The Hammer Bros knocked many men unconscious, even with their helmets, and the Snifits mowed down the rest with Bullet Bills or simply ran them over with snow machines.

 

In the end of the barrage, the amount of men she had could be counted on one hand.

 

"Damn... They're good..." Sejuani thought to herself. "But not good enough to stop the Wraith of Winter!"

 

Bristle released a thunderous roar that stopped the action from both sides. Then, the boar started charging.

 

"Out of the way! Or you will be squished like pathetic Puros!" Sejuani announced, not discriminateing between her own troops or the strangers. Thankfully, both moved out of the way to let Btistle and Sejuani charge through.

 

This put Bowser directly in her sights.

 

"Master! That boar will impale you instantly!" The witch warned.

"Dad! Are you sure you can take on that crazy lady?" The young turtle asked.

The large turtle simply laughed. "Really guys? This is Bowser here, the King of Awesomeness!"

Sejuani had gotten within range. Browser grabbed Bristle by the tusks and was shoved a good few feet away, but managed to rock himself into the ground. Sejuani hooked her flail on Bowser's horns, causing ice to grow.

 

"I have to admit, your soldiers know how to fight and have spirit." She said with a sneer at the shivering Bowser. "But, you will shatter against me, like all who mess with Winter's Claw."

 

"Oh yeah, cavewoman?" Bowser retorted "When y-you mess with the Koopa King, you g-get... THIS!!" 

 

Bowser breathed substance stream of fire right on Bristle. The boar backed off and started thrashing wildly, causing Sejuani to panic.

 

"Easy Bristle, easy!" She urged her mount.

 

In the confusion, Bowser lifted up the poor boar, then threw him several feet in the air, casing the boar to crash down on his own rider. Bristle rolled off of Sejuani and started to extinguish the flames of his coat with the snow, but the warmother had been injuries heavily. Every piece of her army had been dented or snapped in some way. One of her eyes was starting to swell already.

 

But she still managed to get up, albeit slowly.

 

"I... Will... Endure..." She mused to herself.

 

However, Bowser sucker punched her, causing Sejuani to crash into the snow. She still got up again, but this time, Bowser grabbed her by the throat.

 

"Serves you right, Ms Winter Wraith." He chuckled. "Now, where's some cattle I can eat?"

"Cattle... for the weak..." Her face became scrunched up, nothing like her self in the past.

"No meat? CRUD!!" Bowser roared, hurling Sejuani into the pipe. The Iceborn groaned as she seemly collasped but begun to slowly lift herself off the ground. Bristle begun to get his bearings, returning to his master on the hill.

 

"That's it, Kamek, bring those blasted two vikings into Drak Land!" Browser ordered. "They will be my prisoners, along with her little gang of lancers!"

 

Jamie casted a spell on the pipe, causing it to suck up Bristle and Sejuani in the depths of the caverns. The remaining men tried to attack Kamek, but the Magikoopa froze them in place, and hurled them into the pipe.

 

"Enemies secured, Bowser." Kamek panted.

 

"Good! They will be perfect for my next stage of the plan..." Bowser replied. "Roll out minions! And pat yourselves on the back!"

 

And with that, a warmonger of the Freljord has been captured for... devious purposes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

* * *

 

When Bowser's squad returned to base, it was complete chaos. Many poor minions that had bravely defended Bowser Road had been frozen solid by the wrath of Sejuani, not showing any signs of melting, despite the heat. The general herself and her men were a few hundred feet away, clobbering away at a squad of tougher minions who were holding the line, but poorly.

 

"Crud! There goes all my soldiers!" Bowser groaned. "Can't you just warp that annoying pig rider straight to the islands? Her persistence of messing up my plans is comparible to..."

 

"Arlight arlight, my steaminess!" Kamek said as he noticed steam coming from Boswer's nose. "Can't give us a break, huh? He muttered as he raised his wand.

 

The Magikoopa caused a large green pipe to sprout out from under Sejuani and her army. The general managed to get one last smug look at the Koopa King before falling down the pipe, but his son noticed something odd. She was sweating very profusely as she went down the drain, enough to kill a human with dehydration. Anyone who went into his kingdom could tolerate the heat fairly well, but Sejuani would have passed out if Kamek had not warped her away.

 

"Hey dad! That dumb viking would have melted away if you left her alone!" He said.

 

"Of course I knew that, Junior. She would not be very useful for my scheme as a puddle."

 

"But what are you using her for?"

 

Bowser chuckled with delight. "Oh son, those Mario's will never see this coming! They thought we abandoned the islands after my castle got shot out of the sky. Well, THEY'RE WRONG!!! We set up another Fire Ore mine up in Twinsy Tropics behind those putrid bros' backs, but the Toads and those traitorous Lakitus won't be enough for what we need it for."

 

"What dad? WHAT IS IT!?"

 

"No spoilers, my son! But that lady and her pathetic posse will be just the muscle we need to get our plans into action! Also, your amusement park!"

 

Bowser Jr. didn't have any words. All he could do was jump up and down in his clown car while it spun around in donuts.

 

"Alright gang, back to work!" Bowser yelled. "Defrost those minions and do a damage check on the castle! It must be in perfect shape..." He trailed off.

 

The minons (at least the ones with arms) gave Bowser a salute as they got busy, rounding up all the injured troops and examining the castle.

 

"Were coming for you, Mario. I will stomp you into dust!" Bowser thought to himself.

***

Falling through a warp pipe was awkward at best for Sejuani and her men. They were at first falling downwards down the tunnel in pitch darkness, but once they came out the other side, the Freljordians were suddenly falling  _upwards._ It took a while for their stomachs to adjust, to put it lightly.

 

Looking around, the Freljordians saw mushroom creatures and turtles riding frowning clouds hauling large amounts of purple rock. The rock was placed on a conveyor belt that transported it out of sight. Meanwhile, some of the hammer wielding turtles that decimated Sejuani's troops were harassing the laborers, along with some giant purple ants that wore spiked helmets.

 

"Work harder!" They yelled. "Lord Bowser needs a huge amount of this Fire Ore!"

 

The labourers collectively groaned, and contiuned mining the ore. Some of the rock was blasted out with toy like explosives, the same weapons that nearly wiped the Iceborn's squad. The armored turtles quickly spotted the Freljordians and laughed.

 

"So you were the person who assaulted Bowser Castle!" One said. "I'd clobber you for freezing my friends, but we have orders to get you mining fast!"

 

"Really, reptile?" She said coldly. "I am the Winter's Wraith, and I will not take commands from..."

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Porky, there is no way you can fight back against us!" He replied. "The Koopalings should be coming at any second..."

 

Sejuani had enough of the turtle's gloating. She bellowed a war whoop, and her men came charging down the hill, spears at hand. The turtles tried to hit the Freljordians with their hammers, but they couldn't account for fast moving targets when attacking.

 

"Uncle! Uncle!" One shouted before being impaled through the head.

 

The rest of the enemy fell quickly. Within a short skirmish, all of the troops layed dead, and the ants simply retreated after the slaughter. The slaves that were once under control of Bowser were off put by the graphic violence, but the glee of being free overwhelmed the disgust. They swarmed around Sejuani and her men, praising her like an exalted being.

 

Through the exchange, Sejuani learned that the mushroom people were "Toads", citizens of the "Mushroom Kingdom" who were living on the islands before being abruptly enslaved by Bowser and forced underground to break their backs mining. The cloud turtles were "Lakitus" who broke away from Bowser to run a mail service throughout the Kingdom, but were recently captured by the Koopa Troop for mining.

 

The praise felt new to Sejuani. The only person who truly loved her back in the Freljord was Uyder. Everyone despised Sejuani and her tribe and her infamous raids, even outside the Freljord and into Demacia. However, she loved this backwards form of respect, proving to her that only the strong deserve to live. Even if  this mindset pushed away nearly everyone she meets, as long as she fulfills her mother's wishes for the tribe, Sejuani will suffer for it.

 

These Toads and Lakitus... They were petting Bristle like a dog!

 

"Whoa, this fur is pretty prickly!" A Lakitu said. "It's not like anything in the Mushroom Kingdom!"

 

"I found him like this." Sejuani said flatly.

 

"Miss, no pigs over here come close to the size of this one!" A Toad commented. "Unless you count that Midbus..."

 

"I've told you a hundred times already, we come from the Freljord, a place were the weak shrivel up and die!" She yelled, silencing the crowd. "I've fought to the death, survived near starvation, and amassed one of the most powerful militaries in all of Runeterra! Why do you love me? Fear me!"

 

It took awhile for the crowd to respond. A brave Toad stepped up to the warmother.

 

"Well, you saved us." He said. "I'm sure the princess would like to have a word with you!"

 

Suddenly a group of turtles came down a ramp leading upwards in the mine, which Sejuani assumed to be the "Koopalings."

 

"Hey... What the shell happened to the Hammer Bros?" The one with the long blue hair said, noticing the corspes. "YOU!" He pointed at Sejuani. "You had the balls to take lives of innocent minions?! You earned yourself a Larry Koopa smackdown!"

 

Sejuani got her True Ice Frail ready. Things were going to get messy.

***

The Mario Bros, along with Paper Ashe, lept out of the other side of the Warp Pipe. While the plumbers landed on their feet, the papery queen came crashing down head first.

 

"Gah! I thought I was falling straight down, but I was somehow falking upwards at the same time..."

 

"Everyone's first time in a Warp Pipe is-a little iffy." Mario responded.

 

"Look at that Lakitu Hut!" Luigi pointed at a cloud shaped building. "Let's see if those cloudy capers know anything about Bowser's scheme."

 

The party then walked over to the titular building. Unbeknownst to the bros, Paper Ashe was sweating quite a storm, blue paint running down her forehead. They were do distracted by the empty Lakitu Hut to notice.

 

"Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed. "What happened to the Lakitus?"

 

"Lakitus?" Ashe asked.

 

"Lakitus are friendly turtles who are supposed to run a delivery service in this house. They always tell us in advance about-a vacations..."

 

"Mario!" Luigi and Paper Mario came out of a Warp Pipe in the wall. "No Lakitus in the aracde! Man, have they flown the Koopa coop?"

 

Paper Mario simply shook his head, proving that even a seasoned puzzle solver can be stumped. Mario began to search through some papers left on in a desk in hopes of finding a clue.

 

"These papers should tell us what they were up to last..." He began, but then a loud voice interrupted him.

 

"MORTON SCARED OF PIG LADY! TURNED LARRY INTO LARRYCICLE!" The Koopa screamed.

 

"That must be this world's Morton!" Paper Ashe said, readying her bow.

 

"Let's give 'em a taste of our pasta power!" Mario exclaimed, sprinting out of the Lakitu Hut.

 

As expected, Morton Koopa and the rest of the Koopalings were outside the building. However, the minions were focused on them, for once. Larry had been frozen solid, his light blue mohawk all disheveled from the Cold. Wendy was carrying the Koopaling on her back, much to her discontent. The Koopalings had their eyes on a woman on top of a giant boar. She seemed to be sweating thickly, her face flushing up.

 

"Bwah ha ha ha!" Iggy laughed. "You killed those Hammer Bros and froze Larry? Crazy! Wait 'till Roy hears about this..."

 

"Your hypocrisy pisses me off! Your minions did the same to my men without an inch of mercy!" She said.

 

The Koopalings and Marios gasped.

 

"Bowser killed!?" Paper Mario finally spoke.

 

The Koopalings heard to voice and spotted the Mario Bros behind them. The Koopa each begun to flare up at the mere sight of them, the result of years and years of being foiled.

 

"MARIOS! AND GREEN 'STACHE! AND BOW LADY!" Morton roared, drawing the attention of Ludwig.

 

"It would be best to retreat. There is no way we can defeat the Bros and our guest at the same time!" He said calmly.

 

"B-b-b-but..." Iggy stuttered.

 

"...We wanted to have some fun with those pasta munchers!" Lemmy responded.

 

"Sorry guys, but we are down two Koopas and are very, very late for a meeting. Larry would never want to be late, right?"

 

"Larry will break my damn back!" Wendy yelled shrilly. "Just summon a Warp Pipe and bounce already!"

 

Ludwig gave Wendy a threatening glance, then summoned a Warp Pipe from the ground. All the Koopalings swiftly jumped down the pipe, but Ludwig stopped to send a message to the Bros.

 

"Mario! Luigi! This is not the last of us! Browser is indeed up to something grand, but that is all I will say. Chao!"

 

The Bros sighed, thankfully avoiding a deadly conflict with the Koopalings, but another battle was approaching. Paper Ashe and the boar rider gave each stared daggers into each other, drawing their weapons. The guest had brought a massive flail that was longer than Mario was tall. The Bros begun to take cover in the hut, as a brutal confrontation seemed to be imminent...

 

Both of the strangers passed out in a sweaty heap.


End file.
